1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a belt lock for a safety belt with at least one spring-operated locking catch (hook) which locks with a plug-in tongue which is preferably fastened at the free end of the belt and wherein the tongue is detachable from the belt lock by means of a hand-operated member that operates the locking catch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known arrangements for the detachable arresting of a plug-in tongue which can be, for example, secured at the free end of a safety belt which, for example operates with a belt lock which is secured to the frame of the vehicle, there is provided an operating element in the form of a press-in button (release) which works in conjunction with the locking catch in such manner that the locking catch which is interlocked in a cut-out of the tongue, is movable for opening from the locked position essentially perpendicularly to the insertion direction of the tongue, and thereby moves outside of the locking position. It is particularly disadvantageous that the locking connection of this type has a rather great amount of play and also has a tendency to chatter in an annoying manner. Furthermore, the known devices are relatively costly with respect to their construction and assembly procedure.